custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Barney: The Cartoon Adventures! (aka Let's Go to the Animation Studio/Cartoon Time!)
Barney: The Cartoon Adventures! is a Barney home video Plot Caleb's having trouble making a cartoon for his after-school Animation Club and is frustrated. But count on Barney to whisk the kids of to his Super-Dee-Duper Movie Studio, where any kind of movie is made. There are many things to see, do and learn. Barney shows the kids on how your traditionally animated movie or TV show is made, from pencil drawings, to painting with cels. After that, the gang give it a shot and they turn out great. Madeline wonders what it would be like to be a cartoon. Barney makes that wish come true via imagination and his magic, and in a flash (Get it, Flash, as in, the animation program), Barney and the kids become cartoons (2D cartoons, like the animations they made) Along the way, they find The D3 (Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff) and have lots of fun, making more animations and in the cartoon world. When they arrive home, Barney reminds that any day can be fun as a cartoon when you use your imagination and share it with the friends you love. Cast * Barney (Body: TBA, Josh Martin, Antwaun Steele, Carey Stinson, Maurice Scott, Patrick Mcalister, Rick Starkweather) (Voice: TBA, Bob West, Duncan Brannan, Tim Dever, Dean Wendt, Davon Miller) * Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Romano, Lee Clark, Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson, Jennifer Barlean, Matthew N.Myers, Jennifer Kendall, Mitzi Evans, Lauren Mayeux) (Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Kyle Nelson, Adam Brown, Pat O'Connell, Charles L.Shaw, Jerad Harris, Dave Kendall) (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Matty Goldstein) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown, Jeff Ayers, Jerad Harris) (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Malachi Lewis) * Caleb * Sasha * Wyatt * Shanna * Tatiana * Benjamin * Aaliyah * Kendra * Jayda * Chloe * Michelle * The Dino-Mite Friends (Himself) * Ensemble (Himself) * Ringo The Ringmaster (N/A) * Maia Mitchell (Himself) * Paula Abdul (Himself) Songs # Barney Theme # What Should I Do? # The Idea Song # Let's Go # Here We Go Again # The Movie Studio Song (Variation of the Toy Factory Song) # Just Imagine # What Shall We Draw/Paint Today? # Colors All Around #Riding in the Car #Hey, Look at Me, I can Fly! #Captain Pickles #The Superhero Song #Hero #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia/Notes * The animation art style is similar to LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, Sabrina: The Animated Series/Sabrina's Secret Life, Codename: Kids Next Door, Ozzy & Drix/Osmosis Jones (The Movie), The Magic School Bus, Dog City, Cyberchase, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, & Winx Club (just like in J&F: The Animated Series) * The animation technique is a mixture of traditional/classical/hand-drawn/hand-painted cel animation, Adobe Flash, & CGI * The cartoon versions of the dinos make an appearance (Barney's cartoon self is a mixture of all of his cartoon forms, as well, as BJ & Baby Bop's, while Riff's cartoon form stays intact) * The studio the cast visits is the same studio where episodres of J&F, B&F (reboot), B&MPK, etc. are filmed & animated * Category:Barney